Forensic Drama
by Steele Bound
Summary: Anastasia is a forensic specialist and a broken women. She meets the man of her dreams Christian Grey when she buys the plot of land he was 100% sure he had in the bag. He does not know who she is until Elliot Grey gets hired by her to build her dream house right in-between Christian's parents and brothers property. He is pissed off and ready to play dirty.
1. Chapter 1

Ana

I have just finishes my morning run and I feel fabulous. I walk into our local coffee shop and get my regular English breakfast tea and find a table to relax. I am sitting here thinking how the hell I got this far in life. Well let me tell you my story.

I was born on the 21 September 1989 to Carla Megan Jacobs. I was 2 days old when my dad Sam Jacobs was found dead in an alleyway near our town house. Apparently the murder was unsolved due to evidence being compromised. This was the main reason I chose the job I have.

Anyway Carla didn't take long to grieve and married 3 weeks later. Husband number 2 Saul Stanley lasted an entire month and then divorced her. Sadly mom was left single again with an unwanted baby. 2 months later mom met Raymond Steele. Things with him were so different that he even legally gave me his last name. I was then known as Anastasia Rose Steele. I was 4 years old and dad had just collected me from school. When we got home mom had a male guest over and things started to get bad from there. Of course I didn't know what had happened at the time but soon figured out mom was having an affair and husband number 3 was soon gone.

Of course Ray always stayed in contact with me until my 6th birthday when mom met Bob Morton. After the wedding everything changed. Firstly he made mom sell our house and we moved into a rotten flat. He started off as a nice guy, then he started drinking and I would find myself hiding in my closet to drown out the shouting and screaming. School was my biggest escape so I would just study till it all went away. I took every extra class or activity I could at school so I didn't have to go home early. Of course because of this I was always top of my class. Not than anyone in my family noticed.

Then when I was in 5th grade the beatings started. I was only 10 at the time and didn't understand why this was happening to me. He would beat me so bad that I could not attend school because of the marks. Never once did Carla step in and help me. Carla got smart and made me home school because the school was wanting to know why I missed so many days. To tell you the truth it was the best thing she could have ever done for me because it allowed me to push myself to such an extent that I was doing two years worth of schooling in one year. Because of this I was able to graduate at 14 years old.

When I got my last results I was so happy I borrowed a measly $2 from a passed out Morton and went to call Ray to tell him I was ready to move in with him because I wanted to attend the college in Portland. I had already applied and because of my excellent results I was accepted with a full scholarship into medicine. Of course Ray was so excited he promised to pick me up first thing the next morning. Me being so naïve ran home and told my parents what was happening and that I was finally moving out. I guess things did not go according to my plans and that night Morton beat me so badly I was admitted to the ER with 6 broken ribs, a concussion, a fractured wrist and a very badly broken right ankle. The ER doctors also found 6 cigarette burns on my back between my shoulder blades. The burning started when I turned 10 but nobody knew. He would always burn the same spots. When the investigation started Carla covered for Morton and said there was no way it was him because they were together the entire time this happened to me. They both made it sound like I snuck out the house to see a boy and when mom went looking for me she found me like this in an alleyway. This broke my heart and from that day I moved in with Ray in Portland and never looked back.

I was with Ray 3 weeks after being released from hospital and still healing when I found a new best friends and now family Alex. I was sitting in the park studying forensics and he came and sat next to me without even asking. He took my book from me and said in such a cool tone at the time.

"Hell no you are too young to be looking at gross things like this little lady?" That day was the first day I laughed since the beatings. From there on we where inseparable. I would always introduce him as my older brother and he would introduce me as his baby sister. His family accepted me with no questions asked. Just by looking at him you would never say he is a computer geek. At the time he was 4 years older than me but we clicked instantly. He was studying computer science on the highest level and I soon realized he was a genies on the computer.

This was the fist person I ever told about what used to happen to me with Morton and Carla. He was so angry that we sat together and tracked Morton and started making his life miserable. He would clean Morton's bank accounts out almost weekly and send the police on raids of his house. We even applied for a credit card on his name and went on a Christmas shopping spree. After that we found out Morten changed his identity and went into hiding. This was even more frightening for me because now I didn't know who to look out for. Being around Alex so mush I learnt how to hack into almost every system out there. We also took defensive training together and martial arts and we participated in a lot of extreme sports. I vowed I will never sit back and let another person hurt me again. Ray was into fishing and that's where I learnt how to captain a boat. Ray insisted Alex and I get our skippers license so he didn't have to bother with steering the boat when fishing was clearly more interesting.

Of course almost all of my physical scars healed but the emotional ones still get to me at times. I have certain triggers that can cause me to totally withdrawal. The other thing that broke my heart was when I was told I will never be able to wear a beautiful stilettos heal because of the severalty of my broken ankle. So I stick to simple flat shoes and sneakers. Not that it bothers me anymore. Living with Ray was like a dream come true and I found me a big brother to look after me. I finally had a real family and they were not even blood relatives.

I went to the college in Portland as planned and Graduated two years early with a bachelor's degree in medicine. Then 4 years later I got my MD and studied a further 4 years in anatomic, clinical and forensic pathology. Alex and I graduated the same time. This was a very hard time for me knowing I will not get to see Alex everyday. Even though we moved to the same state we didn't see each other often but spoke every day. It was very hard for me in the beginning but I got used to it.

I done my 1 year fellowship in forensic pathology at Seattle Grace Hospital. I moved in to a digs with fellow colleagues because of my fear of being alone but still my nights were scary and lonely so to take my mind off it all I studied online. I done every course I could find in crime scene investigation and any other course I could take with regards to solving a murders or security systems. I suppose when Carla told me of my biological fathers murder it just stuck with me. I am the best at what I do because I refuse for any murder to be unsolved or compromised like my fathers was. I now even set up my own security systems at home because of my fear of Morton coming to finish the job.

I work privately from home in Seattle. Of course the only work I get is from the FBI and that is way more work than I can handle. I hate to turn a case away but I can only handle so much work.

Of course every once to often I get a call from Carla looking for this and that. I don't hold a grudge against her because she is my mother after all and she will have to account for her own actions. I know Alex will have my neck if he found out I was giving her money. She is now married for the 5th time to a Stanley Riley who has 6 kids of his own so in actually fact I have 6 siblings I have never met. Alex supplied me with a file on all their information. Lately I found out mom is pregnant with twins and it makes me sick. How could she be so stupid?

The hardest part of my life was when Ray passed away 2 years ago in a head on by a drunk driver. This was a very hard time for me and the same time I met my second best friend Kate. She was the leading reporter on my dads story. We have been inseparable ever since. I bought a condo and we moved in together. Kate always asks me why I don't date but how do you tell someone it's because of one of your mothers sick husbands. I did try to date a few times but as soon as my date would pick up a drink I would panic and see Morton so I gave up and refused to date because it seemed like everybody loved to drink. I don't think I will ever marry either because I will probably be like Carla and that would kill me. So I dedicate all my time to my work and Kate and Alex.

I still get to speak to Alex every day and that always cheers me up. Oh did I forget to mention he is a computer specialist in the Pentagon now and has access to everything your heart desires. I know he still looks out for me and had all my records and personal information sealed. If anyone tries to do a background check on me they will get an entire file of a false identity which is actually so funny. He is my personal go to guy for everything. He told me he has a surprise coming up for me and I cant wait to find out what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana

I finish off my tea and walk back to my condo. Of course I live in unit 2806 which is a 2442 sq. ft. condo at Escala. I got my place at a steel because the previous owner went bankrupt so the place went on auction. The value now is $2.5 Million and I paid only $300 000 at the time. I walk in and Kate looks like she needs another few hours sleep.

"Good morning Kate."

"Oh Ana. There is nothing good about this morning. How you do it is beyond me."

"Kate that is easy. Don't go out and get wasted every night."

"Yes of course you just work all odd times of the day and don't function like a normal person."

"No I work when I am needed and when I want to. That is the joy of being a free agent. I get to say no when I am not in the mood to work."

"But Ana you have never said no once. What's the fun in being your own boss if you going to work all the time anyway."

"Kate I work because I love my job and I help people."

"I know Ana and you are darn good at what you do even if it freaks me out most of the time."

"By the way Kate did you see that there is a state fair coming to Seattle."

"No I had no idea. When is it?"

"It's in two weeks time and we are going whether you like it or not."

"No Ana I don't do fairs. Count me out."

"Kate that is not fair. I don't do clubbing but I have gone most of the times you ask me to."

"This is so different Ana."

"Fine I will go myself but don't ever ask me to go with you to another club or fancy party you have to attend because your parents insist. Do I make myself clear?" I can see she is in deep thought about her answer. I know I am manipulating her but we always do what she wants and I really want to go to this fair.

"Fine Ana I will go with you. I do hope I can at least find me a good man there."

"Oh no you don't. My outing my rules Kate."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means every time we go out clubbing with you, you leave with someone and I get dumped by you."

"Not true Ana."

"Oh Kate it is so true."

"Ok then fine maybe it is true. What is your rules Steele?"

"We go to the fair together and stay together the entire night. No picking up any men no matter how gorgeous they are. It's our girls night out. Understood?"

"Fine I understand. But if there is a really cute guy can I at least get his number for a later date?" Oh boy this gives me an idea.

"Fine let's make a deal?"

"Ooooh this is interesting? What's the deal?"

"Lets see who can get the most phone numbers from guys at the fair? Then we each get to choose one of number from the others pile and we have to phone them and go on an actual date with them."

"Anastasia Steele on an actual date this is one deal I will definitely not back out of. It's a deal Ana. Now excuse me I have to get ready for work."

Ok that was an interesting morning. What the hell have I gotten myself into? How the hell am I going to even get one number? When I am with Kate no guys look at me. I become invisible. Oh well I could always borrow one number from Kate's pile. This makes me giggle to myself. I head to my room to shower and change. I rush out the door because today I am seeing my realtor about an empty lot in Bellevue. I do hope I get it so I can start the plans for my dream house and put the condo up for sale. Today the weather is so fine I decide to take my super bike out for a spin. I arrive at the site and the agent is waiting for me.

"Good morning Ana."

"Good morning Sally. Thank you for meeting me."

"It's a pleasure. Let me show you around." She shows me the property and it is just what I am looking for. Lucky for me I was pre approved and all the paperwork just needs my signature.

"Well Ana congratulations you are now the proud owner of a lake view prime property in Bellevue. I will drop your keys off at your condo tomorrow."

"Sally you are the best. I am so excited. Enjoy the rest of your day and I will see you tomorrow. Thank you again."

"Bye Ana." Wow it has actually happened. I pull out my cell to call a contactor. It rings a few times and then he answers.

"Hello Grey Construction how may I help you?" From here on out it is all smooth sailing.

Elliot

What a fucked up day this has turning out to be. Firstly they send me the wrong shipment of timber now I get a call from Sally saying the property Christian has had his eye on has been sold. I know for a fact my baby brother does not take no for an answerer and he is going to do everything in his power to buy the new owner out. To make things even worse mum and dad own the property on the left to that one and I own the one on the right so it would have been the perfect set up if Christian had purchased it. My phone rings and I scowl. Now what? I hate unknown numbers.

"Grey construction how may I help you?" Of course I never answer my cell like that but I am feeling pissed today.

"Hello Sir. I am interested in using your company for my rebuild."

"Ok can I set you up with an appointment to come and see me then we can see how we are going to help you."

"Yes please. How soon can you fit me in?" Oh boy an eager one here. Ok lets see how eager she is.

"How about in an hours time at my office?" I know women, they need hours to prepare for they're meetings so I am just in the mood to fuck with someone.

"Thank you that would be perfect. So see you soon." And she hangs up on me. What the fuck was that? I guess she showed me. Now I have an appointment to prepare for as well. Shit I didn't even get her name. My fucking luck. Just then my door swings open and in walks Christian and Taylor.

"What the fuck can I do for you two idiots?"

"Hello to you to Elliot. Don't look so happy to see me."

"What ever Christian. You only come here when you need something."

"Yes I actually do. Any word on that property I have had my eye on?" Oh boy now what you I say?

"Well, I just got a call from Sally and it has being sold."

"What the fuck Elliot? Well I will get them to stop the transaction before this person is approved. I can pay them in cash. I will not lose this opportunity."

"No can do bro. Whoever bought this property has money because the deal is done. All the paperwork is signed and filled. Sorry bro but there is no way you getting this property."

"Elliot did I teach you nothing? Everything is for sale at the right price."

"Taylor find out who the new owner is and see what convincing you can do."

"Yes sir."

"Ok Christian now that you are here I want to ask you something?" This is going to be like fucking pulling out teeth.

"What is it Elliot?"

"The state fair is in two weeks time and I want to go with you." The fucker laughs at me and I don't mean a small laugh he is actually bent over holding his stomach laughing. Fuck I knew this was going to be the case.

"Fuck Elliot you really know how to crack me up. The fucking state fair of all places."

"Fine I will make a bet with you." That sure got his interest. Christian never back down from a bet. Even when we were little we were very competitive against each other.

"Talk."

"If you cant get the new owner of the property in Bellevue to sell to you within this week you go with me to the fair. And if you win I will do whatever you want to do." The fucker is smirking at me. He thinks he has this one in the bag already.

"Deal bro."

"Oh and one more thing when we are at the fair we each have to see how many girls numbers we can get then we get to choose one and go on an actual date with them." Ha I got him. He is not smiling now.

"Ok piece of cake bro. You have you a deal." We shake on it with Taylor as our witness but he is not looking to happy about this. I know it could be a security nightmare for him.

Taylor

I can't believe these fuckers. Do they not know the level of threat it will be at a state fair? Fuck Elliot. He is a fucking idiot. The boss is no better playing right into his hand. Of course the boss has been very distracted lately. It is like he is looking for something he can't find. Its has been 6 months now and he has not had a new sub. I do wonder if he is planning on changing his lifestyle? I just got the background information on the person that bought the property the boss has been after. I don't know how he let this one slip by him. It just goes to show he is not on his A game.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian

We get back to the apartment and I am feeling frustrated. Its been so long since I have had a sub, but I just don't have the desire to get one. Of course Elena has been on my case non stop which makes me even more pissed off because, does she not realize I am a fucking grown man who knows how to look after himself?

"Sir here is the information on the person that bought the property." Why is Taylor so hesitant to tell me?

"Ok then hand it over." He hesitates again this makes me very curious.

"Taylor just fucking tell me what the problem is? You of all people know I hate waiting."

"Well boss. Welch ran a check and this person seems to not be in the system."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Sir the file on this person is sealed. That means this person is either in protective custody or was hurt as a minor and the case was sealed. We can't get anymore info on them. Your best bet is to call Sally and try to get at least a name out of her." This is really got me curious. Welch is the best at what he does and for him not to get any info is just plain odd. I pull out my cell and call Sally.

"Hello."

"Hello Sally its Christian Grey."

"Yes Sir how can I help you?" Right who is she kidding. She is just like Ros my number two at GEH. She is by no means intimidated by me.

"Well, as we recently spoke. I am very interested in the property next to my parents house in Bellevue."

"Oh yes about that Mr Grey. The property is no longer on the market." Yes tell me something I do not know.

"Yes I just found out today. Is there any way the current owner will sell. I will double their price."

"Oh no sir there is no way. This I can promise you. She actually got another offer today for 3 times its value and she declined."

"Ok it is a women that bought it?" I know I am fishing for information but hearing this makes me more confident.

"I am sorry sir I have already said more than I am supposed to. I am sorry but I cannot speak about my client." Dam another road block.

"Ok Sally I will work another angle here." And I slam the phone down in frustration.

"Ok Taylor she let slip that it is a women that purchased. She will not tell me anything else. What else do we have?"

"Ok so she is 24 years old."

"What the fuck. 24 years old?" Impressive but probably a trust fund baby.

"Yes sir. The only information Welch could get just shows her birth date that's how we knew her age. That's all we got sir." Shit that is nothing.

"Well, tell Welch to stay on it."

"Yes sir. Permission to speak sir." I nod at him to carry on.

"Sir you realize the safety issues at that ridicules fair if you lose this bet sir." Of course in the heat of the moment that was the last thing on my mind. When it comes to bets with Elliot I tend to do things on impulse which is always a bad idea.

"Taylor I don't intend to lose this bet and if I do well you and I will go under cover for the fair. It will be fun."

"Fun sir. I do not think so but ok. You are the boss"

"I am glad you know it. You my be excused." Fuck I need to pay a visit to Sally tomorrow and see what deal I can make for that piece of land.

Elliot

There is a knock on my office door and I realize my appointment is here.

"Come in the door is unlocked." I am very surprised when a tinny brunette women with shiny hair braided all the way down pass her backside walks in. What the fuck? She is wearing sexy as hell black leathers that clearly state she is on a bike.

"Good morning ma'am. I am Elliot Grey. Owner of Grey Construction."

"Good morning Mr Grey I am Anastasia Steele. But please call me Ana."

"Ok Ana I am Elliot. Mr Grey is either my brother or my father." She has such a sweet smile. Pity she is not my type.

"Take a seat Ana and tell me how can I help you."

"Thank you. I just bought a property and want to build a house for myself on it. So I would like your company to do it since I hear you are the best in Seattle." Yes, of course I am. I am glad she know it.

"Ok where is this property and what do you want built on it?"

"It is 2034 W Lake Sammamish Pkwy SE, Bellevue." This causes me to burst into laughter and she is looking at me like I am insane.

"Is there a problem Elliot?"

"No not at all Ana. I just had a conversation with my brother over that plot and he insisted he is going to get you to sell to him." I can see the shock and surprise on her face.

Ana

Listening to him tell me about his brother makes me laugh inwardly. Just before I came to meet Elliot, Sally called to say that Mr Christian Grey wants the plot I have just purchased and is willing to pay any amount for it.

"No Elliot. I will never sell. I was already offered 3 times what I paid and I refused. This is my dream and I am not going to give it up for anything. Now will it be a problem me being a client of yours?"

"No problem at all. I am just surprised because normally Christian always gets what he wants one way or the other."

"Well he has not met me yet and I can guarantee you he will not get this place. I to get what I want."

"Ok if you say so, now what do you want built?"

"I want a 6 bedroom house that faces the lake. I want as many glass walls as possible, There has to be a boat house on the lake. I love to play sport and work out so you can see what needs to be. I need at least 12 garages as well and a fully fitted workshop. The rest is all cart blanche."

"Ok why the workshop? What do you plan to do in there?" Out of everything I said thats what he wants to know? Typical man properly thinks I want a sewing room or something.

"To service my cars of course I also do re builds." Ok now he just looks lost for words and I can't help giggle at him. I get this response all the time.

"Wow ok any other specifics you need or can I get the architect to draw you up plans and we can make the changes as needed."

"Yes, that would be easier to work with. I don't have any other specifics."

"Ana do you realize I am your neighbored?" Wow thats a shocker no wonder Mr Christian Grey wanted this land.

"Wow no I did not. I am guessing you own the impressive log cabin?"

"That's the one. That's my baby."

Elliot

I know I sound a bit to enthusiastic when I talk about my home but fuck me. I put my everything into it and it turned out better than I could imagine.

"Would you give me a tour sometime it's absolutely beautiful."

"Anytime you want you call me up and I will show you around. Maybe when we meet on sight to go over the plans?"

"Yes that would be great."

"Oh before you leave Ana I forgot to ask. What is our budget for this?"

"No budget." Oh holly fuck but I think I am in heaven. This is any contractors dream.

"Elliot do your worst I promise you I can afford it."

"Ok this will be fun. I guess Christian really has met his match. Let me walk you out and I should have those plans for you by next week."

"That would be great. Thank you." We shake hands and I walk her out. When I spot what she is ridding I know my mouth is wide open because she is laughing at me.

"Yup she is a beautify isn't she. She is the 5th one we built and the best ride ever."

"She is incredible. Do you have others?"

"Yes I got all 5 that we built. Do you ride?"

"Wait a minute you built this?"

"Sure did. My daddy taught me everything before he passed. This was like our little secret."

"Well, ok. Yes, I do but never got around to buying me one."

"Well how about when the plans are ready for me to check, you meet me at my condo and we can ride out to Bellevue together?" The smile on my face must say it all.

"Yes I accept your offer. Wow Ana thank you. Were do you live at the moment?"

"I bought a 3 bedroom condo on the 29th floor of Escala a while back."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I am laughing again but I cant help it.

"No I am not why would you sat that?"

"So I guess you are the tenant that occupies apartment 2806?"

Ana

Why is he is looking at me with raised eyebrows that make me laugh. How the hell?

"Elliot how do you know that? I just met you."

"Because my baby bother owns the penthouse and he is always complaining what a security issue you are because the vehicles in you're parking space always change. So thats why all the parking space at the new house?" This makes me laugh. Oh boy his brother sure is a piece of work.

"Yes I have had a note or two on the windshield of my cars. You see as a hobby I do rebuilds on classic cars. It's something my late dad and I used to do together and I can't seem to get myself to sell any of them. They hold so many memories and are a piece of him. So I rent some space in town to store them. I try to rotate the driving on them so they don't stand to long."

"Ok that makes perfect sense. How many cars do you have at the moment?"

"Oh boy. I have 10 in storage and one at my apartment parking lot. So that's what? 11."

"Fuck that is very impressive. What the hell Ana? You are probably paying $150 per month per car in storage? Do you not want me to put portable storage containers on your property then you can save on that rent and your cars will all be on the property ready for you?" That is a brilliant idea. I dint even think about it that would save me a small fortune.

"No I actually pay $350 because of the level of security they have, so having containers brought onto site would be a fabulous idea. Would you help me out when it is time to move all the vehicles?"

"Of course I will help if you allow me to pick which cars I get to drive?" This is a typical male thing.

"Ok deal how soon can I get those containers there because I will have to give notice for the end of this month if that is ok with you?"

"Perfect. I will sort it all out for you. Now drive safe."

"I will and thank you for everything. I will see you next week." Just then my cell rings and I realize it's work. They only call if it is an emergency. I hold up one finger to Elliot to ask him to wait a minute.

"Yes Sam. How can I help you?"

"Ana I need you to run a crime scene for me please?"

"Same I am off duty today and am not in the mood to be poking around dead bodies today." Shit I forgot Elliot was there and by the look on his face he is not impressed.

"Fine I will swing by. Send me the address."

"Thank you Ana you are the best."

"Ok see you in 30 minutes." I hang up and Elliot is staring at me.

"Oh that was work I am a forensic pathologist if that explains the dead body comment. They just found a girl dumped outside a club and need me to run the forensics before they can move the body."

"Wow that is some heavy shit Ana."

"Yup I will tell you all about it another time. I have to run. Bye Elliot I will hear from you?"

"See you Ana. Enjoy. I think." This makes me laugh and I rush off. Obviously I have to rush home first to grab my kit.


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot

Oh fuck that was darn creepy. Which young women in there right mind wants to search dead bodies? Well, as they say each to his own. I am fucking excited to join her next week to take one of her bikes out for a spin, it might even finally persuade Christian and I to get our own bikes. Yes, if you can believe it we both went and got bike licenses a long time ago but have not used them ever. I can't wait to hear him bitch and moan about not getting the property he wants but I am thrilled with my new neighbor. I immediately get hold of my container contractor and he will deliver 12 containers for me on site by Monday morning. Then I get hold of Gia my architect and give her my specs for Ana's new place and ask her to have a copy printed for me by next week the latest. I think I may seriously invite Ana to the fair just to piss my baby brother off.

Christian

Oh now what the fuck does Elliot want?

"Elliot what is it?"

"Ok Christian you don't have to sound so excited about hearing from me."

"Oh just get it over with. What do you want?"

"You know what. Never mind. I just thought you would be interested to know I just came out of a meeting with the new owner of the property next to mine but since you are in such a shitty mood I will go. Laters." I am still holding the phone to my ear long after Elliot hung up on me. The fucker done that on purpose to piss me off. I try to call him back and his phone is off. Fuck now I am pissed.

"Taylor"

"Yes sir."

"I need to leave now to go to Elliot's. He just found out who the owner of the property I am trying to buy is and wont tell me."

"Ok boss let's go. Where is he?"

"Grey Construction." We leave the penthouse and as we enter the garage I get a small glimpse of the person staying on the 29th floor. All I see it a long brunette braid and the sexiest ass in leathers I have ever seen. She was on a super bike driving out of the parking garage. How the fuck did I not notice her before? I pray she is not one of my old subs. I need to find out and fast but that can wait till I return from Elliot. We drive up there and lucky for me he is still on site. The fucker planned this out to his advantage.

"Hey bro what brings you back twice in one day? Wow miss me that much?"

"Fuck off Elliot. You know why the fuck I am here you fucker. Why the fuck did you hang up on me then not answer when I tried to call you back?"

"Because I knew it will piss you off and you were in a shitty mood anyway." Oh fuck this is typical Elliot behavior.

"So tell me what the fuck you found out about the new owner?"

"Oh your fancy detectives could not do their job?"

"Fuck off and just tell me."

"Ok chill bro. I will tell you. Come inside my office so we can speak." Taylor and I follow him in and I can see Taylor is ready with his notepad to get everything he can on her."

"Ok listen up boys because this is a very interesting tale. Her name is Ana and she drives a bad ass super bike. She has officially hired Grey construction to build her house. She had no budget for the build. I am to build her a 6 bedroom mansion. The only things she wants for sure is a lot of glass walls, a dock, 6 double garages and a fully fitted mechanic workshop were she builds antique and classic cars and super bikes as a hobby. This girl is amazing. She is a forensic pathologist and had a fine-looking ass in leathers. Oh and by the way Christian she lives on the 29th floor of Escala." What the fuck? Is he fucking serious here? The same person with the hundred and one different cars? I know the shock is evident on my face t this moment.

"Elliot is it the same person that gives my security staff nightmares with the parking garage?" By his smirk I can tell I am right. Fuck

"One and only bro. And she said she did receive your little love notes you left her." Now I am the fucking joke. I can hear Taylor is trying so hard to suppress his laugh that it triggers me to laugh and shortly the three of us are all in a fit of laughter in Elliot's office. This whole scene is so absurd.

"Fuck Elliot why the hell does she park a new car every week at Escala?"

"She rebuilds them and keeps them. She currently had 11 cars and 5 super bikes in storage so she rotates them to keep the engines going. I have arranged for containers to be delivered to the plot for her and need Taylor to hook me up with state of the art security for her cars. Oh and I get to help her drive them all over next week. I can't wait." He sounds like he has fucking won the lottery. Then Taylor surprises me .

"Elliot do you need help hauling those vehicles because believe me it would be a dream to drive some of those babies."

"Yup you can help me out if you want. I will give you the date and time."

"Ok then I will hook you up with the security you need." I can't believe this it is like I am fucking invisible.

"Elliot did you get her last name?"

"Yup." Fucker

"And what is it?" I ask as sarcastically as I can.

"Oh I can't remember give me a minute to think about it?" He puts his fingers on his chin like he is seriously thinking hard.

"Oh wait now I remember its Anastasia Steele." I glance at Taylor and nod. He knows what to do. With that we walk out and leave this fucker still smirking. he know he won this round but the fight is far from over.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana

That was a quick job at least I will get home early for a change. When I got to the crime scene I identified the victim as a 25 year old women with multiple wounds all over her body. It also looked like someone had taken a whip to her lately. The welts were clear all across her back and abdomen. I decided to bring my evidence file home to work on it while Kate is still at work. I label all my evidence and write-up all the paper work and head home. Looking at the time I realize I still have time to hit the gym at Escala and still have enough time to make dinner.

I ride into the underground parking garage and am surprised to see two men standing next to my parking space. What the hell do they want? The one has a military buzz cut and by the looks of him he is the security because the second guy is non other than Christian Grey, Dr. Grace son. I park my bike and dismount making like I don't see them. I don't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself. I grab my work folder from under my seat and just as I pull it out the hand on my shoulder startles me and triggers a memory of Morton beating me and I retaliate with a swift spin kick to the stomach winding my perpetrator and dropping him to the floor. The next thing I know I am being held back by buzz cut and I snap out of it. When I realize what has happened I am mortified and trembling. How the hell did I let my defenses down like this? It has being years since I have had a flashback like that.

"Oh... No. What... have... I.. done? I am so sorry." I am trembling a little and my voice is shaky.

"Ms. Steele what happened?" I can hear the buzz cut asking. I know I have to explain my reaction. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. He is still holding me close to him.

"I am so sorry. He...He touched me. You can't just do that. It was a trigger. I didn't mean to. I promise." As I mention it being a trigger buzz cut steps back from me with his arms raised in a surrender stance. Something in his expression tells me he knows all about triggers.

Christian

What the fuck just happened? I reached out and touched her shoulder and the next thing I was on the floor struggling to breathe and she was in Taylor's arms apologizing. I picked up bits about me grabbing her being a trigger and it makes perfect sense to me. I can't be touched because it triggers bad memories for me. I can see she is still startled and it makes me feel like shit knowing it's all my fault. She must suffer the same thing. I remember her file been sealed. I pull myself together than get up and walk over to her.

"Ms. Steele. I am the one that should be apologizing to you." I can see she is shocked and very confused by this and Taylor looks just as stunned.

"I should not have grabbed your shoulder without making my intent clear. It triggers bad memories for you just like me. I am not able to let anyone touch me because it brings bad memories back for me." Fuck that kick must have really messed me up in the brain because I just reveled some very personal information to a women I don't even know. Taylor looks just as shocked as I feel. I glance down and gasp at the photo. Without even thinking I whisper.

"Susannah" She looks down and realized all her crime scene photos have fallen out of the folder.

"Mr Grey you know this women?" She is in full work mode now and Taylor gives me a serious look and shakes his head. I take a better look and lie.

"Oh no sorry she looked like someone I knew but I was mistaken." I can tell she does not believe me but lets it slide. She collects all her stuff and excused herself very quickly. When she is in the elevator and gone Taylor turned to me.

"Sir what the fuck was that?"

"I don't know. I saw the photo and did not realize I said her name out loud."

"Ok lets just hope Ms. Steele believed your sorry attempt to cover that one up. I will investigate what happened to her. Are you ok?" I give him a firm nod and we walk together to go up to my penthouse.

"Taylor what the fuck triggered Ana to react like that when I grabbed her shoulder?"

"Sir I will show you her file when we get to my office."

"No let's go for a run so I can clear my head then we can talk."

"Ok, I will be ready in 5." I walk away to go and change into my running gear. Why the fuck can't I get Ms. Steele out of my head? There is just something different about her that I am drawn to.


	6. Chapter 6

Ana

I feel so bad for what I done to Christian. I can't get the look of surprise and shock on Christian's face out of my mind. If I have to be honest he is the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my life and yes for the first time in my life I am very attracted to a man even if I did kick him. I get this feeling all over my body when he is near me. I cant explain it, it is just there. I still don't know what the hell they were waiting for? I have nothing to say to him. I am actually angry at him for going to my property agent and trying to buy the plot from under me. No way is he getting his hands on it. Yes, he is way richer than I can imagine but believe me when I say my job pays better than most jobs in the USA so I can hold my own. Not to forget the shit load of money I inherited from Ray. I change into my sexy gym boy shorts and a bra style gym top and decide I need to run outside to clear my head but first I need to call Alex.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hi Alex how are you doing?"

"Much better because you are on the phone with me. What's up you sound distracted?"

"Can you please make up a background file for me on two people but I need this to be very discreetly done and just between you and me?"

"Ana you are scarring me. Did something happen because someone already ran a check on you this morning."

"Yup I figured so. No its just a noisy rich neighbor who can't get his own way. I bought a property he wants and he is trying to get me to sell. He is not a treat or anything but I want ammunition on him."

"Ok that makes sense. Give me the names and 1 hour to get everything for you."

" Christian Grey and I don't know what his head of security guys name is." I can hear him whistle and that makes me giggle.

"What Alex?"

"Wow Ana girl. This is one powerful man you are taking on baby girl."

"Is this to much for you bro?" I know by saying this to him he is going to take it as a challenge.

"Never. When you get back from your run I will have emailed you everything including the last time he brushed his teeth." This makes us both burst into laughter.

"How the hell do you know I am going for a run?"

"Because you are stressed."

"Ok fair enough. Chat later. Love you."

"Love you to. Be safe baby girl."

"Always." I hang up the phone and head out feeling 10 times lighter. As I get outside I am shocked to see Christian and his bodyguard getting ready to run to. So not to be rude I decide to introduce myself the right way this time.

"Since we got off on a bad start can we start again?" I ask and put out my hand and smile at him.

"Anastasia Steele. It's nice to meet you." He takes my hand and oh boy what the hell is that electricity? I can tell he feels it to but his smile distracts me.

"Hi Anastasia I am Christian Grey and this is my head of security Jason Taylor."

"Hi Taylor its nice to meet you to."

"Ms. Steele."

"Please call me Ana."

"Yes ma'am." Oh my he has such manners.

"So Ana are you up for some company on your run?" Am I? I am not used to running with anyone.

Taylor

What is the boss playing at? No he does not ever run with other company because they never can keep up and he hates to socialize. One look at this little lady and its going to be like walking a baby. When they shook hands I saw something I have never seen on the boss's face before. Interest. Maybe him and Ms. Steele will hook up and make my life so much easier. If he is going to want her as a sub it's not going to work not with her history of child abuse. I need to warn the boss before he does something to really scare her.

"Sure boys let run. I will keep the pace and you two follow." She says and this makes me laugh inside and I already like this little lady. I can see the boss smirk to.

"Yes ma'am let's go." She takes off at a very fast pace and I am slightly shocked. There is no way she is going to last for long. Then I see what she is wearing and oh fuck I am only human. She has on the tiniest tight shorts with a fucking bra looking top. I can see the boss has just realized to and he looks at me and shakes his head. Yes sir if she was yours she will never be allowed to dress like this again. She takes us through our paces and I am totally spent when we get back to Escala. The little lady kept her speed the whole way. Boy was I wrong to judge her. never again will I make that mistake.

Christian

Fuck me this little lady got some stamina on her. I have not had such a good run in a very long time. That sorry excuse for a gym kit she is wearing need to seriously be illegal. If this is how she trains all the time then I want to continue to train with her. We get back and I start to laugh.

"Sorry Taylor. Battling a bit old man?" I say to him.

"No sir all is good."

"Ana would you like a running partner everyday?" She is looking at me like she is shocked I could ask something like this.

"Why would you ask me that? You do not know me and if it was not for your security man I would not have accepted in the first place today."

"Fair enough but why did Taylor factor into your decision?"

"He is ex army if I am correct so I know I am safe with him. He also just makes me feel safe. As for you Christian there is something about you that warns me off you and I can't place were that is coming from?" Fuck she is so honest. Could the Dom vibe be her fear because I am not really a Dom anymore. I have already seriously been thinking about leaving that lifestyle all together. Maybe this is my final nail that seals that coffin shut.

"Well, Ana if you must know. Taylor is always with me so you will always be safe." She thinks for a while then nods.

"Ok see you at five." What? Ok she is serious.

"Ok see you at five." I reply and she walks off.

"Don't you dare say it Taylor. My office in one hour."

"Yes sir." I go home, shower and have a small snack prepared by Gail and head to my office.

"Taylor tell me everything. But before you begin I want a crew in here this evening to clear out the playroom. I am done with all that."

"Good to hear it sir." He gets on his cell and within 5 minutes says it is all arranged.

"Sir here is the file Welch sent me on Ms. Steele." I take it from him and read thorough it carefully.

Ms. Anastasia Rose Steele

24 years old

Single. Reading this somehow settles me a bit and I smile.

Mother: Carla Megan Riley

Father: Raymond Steele (Deceased)

Career: Medical Forensics Pathologist

Salary: Unknown privately contracted

Bank account: 963874973873

Bank balance: Unknown : "Taylor why is her bank balance not known if we have her account number?"

"Sir something happened between her graduation and her moving in with Mr Steele. The file is still sealed and we are working on that. Even her cell and vehicles are all registered to her but it is sealed documents. And you would not believe this sir but her cell is blocked so we can't even put a trace on it. I have never seeing anything like this before. Whoever she has on her side is a genius." Ok this is some heavy shit.

"She paid cash for the Bellevue property sir as well as this condo. She also has no credit cards or accounts. If she needs something I am guessing she pays cash. Smart girl sir. She leaves no electronic or paper trail. I believe her father Raymond Steele was ex military sir and I think he taught her a lot. The rest is all very simple. It's as if she is still hiding from something or someone." I nod to him and carry on reading the file. I don't like to think of someone trying to hurt Ana.

Firearms permit and owns 3 fire arms. This causes a shiver to run right down my spine. I get this feeling like I need to protect her.

Ballet and dance.

Qualified musician.

"Fuck Taylor are we missing anything? This all seems so out of character from the person we met."

"Not sure boss we could be. There is definitely something off with this check."

"Ok you are dismissed for the evening I will see you at 5."

"Thank you sir. I will supervise the construction crew I have coming in first, then I will hit the sack." And I am left alone in my office thinking of Anastasia. I am still trying to work out what happened when we shook hands. There was definitely something there and she felt it to. I somehow have to play things slow with her and try to win her trust. One thing is for sure I really want her and I am going to win her over. I know someone who can help me. I grab my cell and dial the number.


	7. Chapter 7

Ana

I am all showered and dinner is ready. That was the best run I have had in years.

"Hi Ana. Good day?" Kate asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello Kate. Yes I had an interesting day and you?"

"Same old. Nothing new and you?"

"Well I bought a property, met a cute guy and hired him to build my house, worked a murder case, kicked Christian Grey in the gut. Went on a run with Christian Grey and his security. Then cooked." I am smiling at her when I finish and she is sitting there mouth wide open.

"Are you fucking with me Ana?"

"No I am not. It's all true and in that order."

"Then you better explain it all to me from the beginning while we eat because I am starving."

"Ok Sally called and I rode out and saw the property in Bellevue. I loved it so I bought it. Then I called Grey Construction and met up with Elliot Grey the owner who is also my new neighbor and we became sort of friends and he is going to build my dream house and we have agreed to go for a ride on the bikes next week. Then from there I went to do a case for the FBI. I went home after that and Christian Grey was there waiting for me. I am still not sure why. Anyway I had my back to him and he grabbed my shoulder and it triggered something and I kicked him in the gut, then his security held me back. I was embarrassed but he forgave me and we went on a run together. He is so fit and sexy. Oh my did I just say that? Anyway then he asked me if we could become running buddies and I said yes so we run again at 5 tomorrow morning. And here I am now. See that was my day." I finish talking and continue eating. I can see from the corner of my eye Kate has her food midway to her open mouth and is just staring at me.

"Ana you met both Elliot and Christian Grey?"

"Yes I did. As I told you Elliot is building my house and Christian is my new running partner in the mornings."

"You do know they are both very wealthy bachelors?"

"You know that does not bother me Kate and I am also wealthy to a degree."

"Yes, but we are talking about the Christian Grey the richest man in Seattle. The most eligible bachelor."

"So I am rich to and am an eligible bachelor so he should have been fortunate to meet me." This gets us both laughing.

"Oh Ana you are such a tease. It's been now proven you had a far better day than my entire week. By the way when are you going to sell the condo?"

"I don't think I am going to sell it. It will be nice to have a place in the city when we come out here."

"I guess you are right. Did I tell you dad bought me my own condo so I will be moving out next month?" Ok this is news to me and it makes me sad. I don't think I can ever live alone. I have never stayed alone since that time with Morton. I can't ask her to stay with me. That would not be fair to her. I will have a chat with Taylor and ask him to give me a few guys I could hire as security then they can take a room and protect me as well.

"That's great Kate I am so excited for you. I forgot to tell you there is someone going to occupy the spare room till you leave. If this is ok with you?"

"Of course its fine with me now I don't feel so bad abandoning you here alone. Let me hit the sack I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok see you Kate." I clean up and go to shower and settle at my computer to print and file the stuff Alex sent me. I print everything and file them in to folders and start to read. I realize I have a file for every one of the Grey kids and one for Taylor that is a total of 4 files. This is way more info than I asked Alex for but I guess it is all connected. There is also a letter from him.

_Ana baby_

_I hope all this helps you out. There is more were that came from if you need more leverage but I think you have enough. I have erased all the information I found. So there is no other copies but the ones you have._

_The surprise I was telling you about? Well I am moving in with you in 2 weeks time if you would not mind. I have sold my place and wanted to be closer to you. It has been too long. Let me know then I can start moving my stuff._

_Love you Alex._

I am beyond ecstatic. I needed a roommate and instead I get my brother. This is the best news all day. I love it. I reply him instantly and tell him his room is ready when he needs it. I grab the files and decide to read them.

**Jason Taylor**

35 years old

Ex-military

Head of security for Christian Grey, 5 years employed

Parents deceased. No siblings

Ex wife: Samantha Jacobs

Daughter: Sophie Taylor 6yrs old

Dating Mrs. Gail Joan's, Mr Grey's house keeper who is a widow.

Gail had one sister who lives in Portland with her 3 kids

Properties: None

Vehicles: 15 Audi A3 hatch backs

Residence: Escala penthouse.

Bank account: 8728265811

Balance $3,268,468.90. Dam Mr Grey pays his staff well.

There is also a few pictures of Taylor with his daughter and ex wife a few with Mr grey around the world and a few with Mr Greys family on various holidays. I can tell Taylor is a good man but why the hell does he have so many Audi's registered in his name and were are they? Now why is Mr Greys file so thick? Do I really want to do this? Yes I have to protect myself and I will not use any of this against them unless they threaten me. I take a deep breath and dig in.

**Mr Christian Trevelyan Grey**

27 years old

Adopted at 4 by Dr. Grace Grey and Carrick Grey

Medical records show Christian was hospitalized for malnutrition and physical abuse at age 4. Burn marks identified as cigarette burns on his upper chest and back. Totaling to 8 marks. This makes me sick to my gut because I know the pain he went through to get those.

Brother: Elliot Grey

Sister: Mia Grey

Biological mother: Deceased Ella Stanley

Biological Father : Martin Peterson Married to Sarah Peterson

3 kids: Jenny 12, Peter 16, Jacky 21

Went to Harvard for 1 year then quit to start his business GEH

Properties: Escala Penthouse , Manhattan Penthouse, Mansion in Aspen

Escala elevator codes: 187453908762

Vehicles: 5 Audi SUV's, 2 Audi R8

Current medical records shows he is very healthy.

This next part blows my mind.

First partner was at age 15 with a Mrs. Elena Lincoln. This makes me sick because he was under age. There are a few pictures that causes me to loose my dinner. When I pull myself together I carry on. She used to take him to a club called Black Satin. It's a BDMS club and I guess that's how he got caught up in all this. That's were these photo's are from. There are a few pictures from the club clearly trained on Christian.

At 21 he gave up being a sub and trained to be a Dom. Below is the list of his contracted Subs with there full backgrounds and their contract with all the rules and regulations of being in a dominant and submissive relationship. Shit Alex is good at retrieving information.

Mary Pennington – 6 months

Tammy Green – 3 months

Sammy Petra – 1 year

Molly James – 6 months

Jenny Neil – 1 week

Hayley Terry – 1 year

Mary Lucas – 3 weeks

Isabella Benson – 3 months

Sarah Becker – 3 months

Storm Ramsey – 1 week

Samantha David's – 1 week

Candice Stanley - 6 weeks

Susannah Bentley – 6 months

Jody Wicker – 1 month

Leila Williams – 2 years and she was the only one to cancel her contract with him. That was over 6 months ago.

So it seems Mr Grey did recognize my victim Susannah Bentley. The Audi's on Taylors name were all purchased as gifts for Mr Grey's sub's and left in Taylor's name as insurance I assume. Interesting. I am not to surprised by this. I remember a while back Kate was doing an article on the night life in Seattle and we went to quit a few clubs. There I learnt a lot about the lifestyle and know it is very much all legal and safe. It's just two willing people having fun together although you do get the extremists as in everything who go overboard. Looking at these contracts does show Mr grey is a bit of an extremist and me personally will never be able to do all the bondage and canning but each to his own. This has made me realize I don't mind being his friend but I could never be a sub. I go to the next file and it's Elliot's.

**Elliot Grey**

Age: 29

Adopted by the Grey's at birth.

Biological mother: Sammy Peterson marries with 2 kids.

Biological Father: Mark James married with 4 kids and he is father of Sub number 4 on Mr Christian Greys list Molly James. This makes me laugh because its such a small world.

There is medical records from Elliot's birth confirming he is an identical twin and was separated at birth. His twins name is Eli Black and he to lives in Seattle and is a very talented designer.

There is a birth certificate stating Elliot has a son 1 year old by the name of Tyler Preston. Mother Judy Preston 29 years old. I don't think he knows about this and I am not sure it is my place to say anything. I will think about it.

**Mia Grey**

Age 24

Adopted by the Greys at 1 year old. No living family exists.

Currently studying culinary school in Paris.

I am so consumed with information and I am exhausted. I take out all the information about siblings and biological kids and parents and put them in a separate folder. I lock it all up in my safe for safe keeping and go to bed. This has been one tiring day.


End file.
